


Hate to Love You

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Cheryl's mean to Veronica because she doesn't know how to deal with her emotions.





	Hate to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this (http://juicecrtiz.tumblr.com/post/160802564259/i-need-a-fanfiction-in-which-cheryl-blossom-is-in) tumblr post.

Cheryl’s known from a young age that she had trouble facing a dealing with her emotions. It wasn’t that she hated them, she just didn’t particularly like them. She was more of a bury it deep down and forget about it gal, or that was until Veronica Lodge came around.

Veronica Lodge destroyed all the walls that Cheryl had set up over that years, but the Cheryl wasn’t going to let her know that. Despite the multiple times, she had opened up to the dark haired girl, she was positive that the only feelings she was going to show to Veronica was hate.

It started off small, random quips here or there. Then, it turned into every time she saw Veronica she would be the meanest person she could be. If her brain or body or whatever decided to like Veronica she wasn’t going to make it easy for herself. 

Cheryl was especially mean to Veronica whenever she was around Betty Cooper. The one emotion that Cheryl hated the most was jealousy and that was alway around whenever she saw Veronica and Betty together. She knows logically that they are only friends and nothing more, especially with Betty dating Jughead, but it still ate at her.

Every time she saw them together (alone!) she made it her personal mission to, in a nice way to put it, completely, and utterly destroy their relationship. Today was a perfect example, the two of them sat alone laughing about something. “Did Veronica finally get a sense of humour?” Cheryl asks sitting across from them.

“Hello to you too Cheryl,” Veronica replies with Betty giving her, what Cheryl assumed, a glare.

“I had a feeling you two were talking about me and I wanted to make sure that you imbeciles can get your facts right,” Cheryl says giving them a cheeky smile.

“Oh yeah… well maybe… you’re the imbecile,” Betty tries and fails to have a comeback.

“I see that Veronica’s been trying to help you with your comebacks. Here’s a protip have someone who actually knows what they’re doing teach you,” Cheryl replies flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Maybe you should follow your own advice,” Veronica quips back.

“Oh honey I do, why do you think I’m nearly perfect? Sure I have faults but I can admit those faults that’s more than both of you can do,” Cheryl replies smiling growing as the two of them have a look of disdain on the faces. 

“What makes you say we don’t acknowledge our own faults?” Betty asks.

“Well you’ve got scars on your hands from your nails and you’re not exactly great at hiding as what I heard your friends deemed ‘dark Betty’. Well, you's Veronica that’s riddled with flaws that I could point out for days,” Cheryl answers and readjusts in her spot.

“Name a few,” Veronica says and Cheryl wasn’t ready for that because in complete honesty she loves all of Veronica’s little flaws.

“You chew loudly, you care about your looks too much, you’re a perfectionist, and a lot more,” Cheryl answers as smoothly as she can manage. 

“And you just happen to notices these things randomly?” Veronica asks smugly.

“You know I just remembered I have this thing I need to do right now so I’m going to go,” Cheryl mumbles and quickly makes her exit from the table walking away at a fast pace.

What Cheryl failed to notice was that Veronica had followed her all the way to the changing room. She sat down and tried to slow her breathing and wait for the blush she knew was there to go away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly composed herself and turned to face the person who touched her.

“Veronica?” Cheryl asks surprised that she followed her.

“No I’m her clone,” Veronica teases taking a seat next to Cheryl.

Cheryl lets out a little chuckle before changing her face back to a stony one. “So, Cheryl Blossom I have a question for you.”

“You can ask, but I don’t guarantee a reply,” Cheryl asks acting a little less mean knowing that it was just the two of them.

“Why are you being so mean?” Veronica asks and Cheryl laughs once again.

“I’m always mean,” Cheryl answers.

“Play it that way. Meaner than usual? Or to me at least?” Veronica asks again.

Cheryl looks down at her feet. “Because I like you,” Cheryl mumbles and can feel her cheeks burning.

“What did you say?” Veronica asks

“Because I like you,” Cheryl repeats at a normal volume.

“Oh I know I just wanted to hear you say it again,” Veronica replies and Cheryl hits her shoulder. 

“That’s the type of relationship it’s going to be then?” Veronica jokes.

“Relationship? Does that mean you like me too?” Cheryl asks showing more vulnerability than she wants to.

“Of course you dummy,” Veronica replies and then kisses Cheryl. They kiss until Cheryl is slowly pulling away with a smile on her lips. They rest their heads together until Cheryl starts hysterically laughing, which is more like wheezes and hand claps. Veronica can’t help but laugh at the adorable sight before her. “You know most people are shy and awkward around their crushes. You were just an ass.”

“Do I seem like most people?” Cheryl asks once she’s gotten her laughter under control. 

“No, you don’t,” Veronica answers and kissing Cheryl again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy I hope I did this justice. Kudos are always appreciated and you can always hmu @chxronica on tumblr


End file.
